


Wants and Needs

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [39]
Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Patrick was more sensitive to Kat's needs than Joey had ever been, and she really appreciated it.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Kat Stratford/Patrick Verona
Series: Fandom Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Wants and Needs

Patrick had followed his girlfriend to the other side of the country when she left for college. It wasn't all that big of a deal to him, after all he'd moved around a lot during his life and Kat was someone he wanted to be with, very much. Kat, on the other hand, _did_ think it was a big deal. Probably because he had mentioned his own intention to backpack Europe, and she didn't want to be the reason he didn't go.

All the same, he had followed her when she went to Sarah Lawrence, and while she lived her first year in the dorms – a standard for all students who didn't already have somewhere to live in the city – he had found a small apartment and a steady job. Admittedly not the most glamorous occupation, but bricklaying wasn't a job he felt any need to be ashamed of, and it paid well.

On the weekends that he wasn't working, and even some of the weekends that he was, Kat would catch the bus from the dorm to his apartment in the middle of the city. Sometimes they went out and did something, other times they just lay around on Patrick's couch and talked.

Things had really been going smoothly for them since the whole prom incident, and there had been no need for him to buy Kat any instruments because of fights. He did, however, buy her some music software for her birthday, and arranged a gig for her at Christmas time. They had come really close to sex when they got back to his place that night, but he'd picked up as they went that, as much as Kat thought she was willing, she also wasn't ready yet.

He'd tactfully brought her to orgasm all the same, and smiled with the satisfaction of a performance well received. A gentle kiss on her brow and he'd pulled his blanket over her, leaving her on his bed to sleep in the afterglow while he took a shower and took care of how much satisfying her turned him on.

Kat made him breakfast the next morning, then woke him up with a kiss.

"Hey..." Patrick said, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey," Kat answered. "Thanks for last night. All of it."

"My pleasure, really. I love you Kat."


End file.
